Rhythm Thief The Final Battle
by dudimon1
Summary: It all started after Marie gotten amnesia and there is a lot of problems after that. How will Raphael cope with this situation? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Haha, this is the first time i wrote a disclaimer so suck it up fans and i plan to arrange Raphael's and Marie's wedding after u write finish this fanfic

Phantom R: What did u say!

ME:I decided to arrage you and Maire's wed...

Fondue bit me, Phantom r kicked me hard

Me {with a black eye): I don't own rhythm thief, if I do, I would make Raphael kiss Marie

Phantom R flying kick me

On with the show

CH 1 An Accident

Marie POV

It is been 2 years since i met raphael and found my mother. it has been very hectic since i moved in to her mansion. Whenever i was bored, i would play the violin to myself and remind myself about raphael. We haven't talk face to face since the Napoleon incident. But we still meet when i was at my performance playing my violin but he always gone missing after each of my performances ends. I still wish to see him again and hold his hand and might just ki... no wait what am i thinking, i should get ready for my next performance.

Raphael's POV

It is been 2 years since i talked to marie. i wish i could talk to her but charlie and inspector vergier would catch me so we can't i promise to go to all of her performances. speaking of performances, i should go to mare's next performance.

At an opera house

Marie is playing her violin while Phantom R is in a corner listening to her music while avoiding the police. suddenly, the roof collapse on the stage, crushing the people on stage.

Marie" shouted Phantom R

1 chapter down, a few more to go

Did Marie die?

Is this a coincidence?

Could Raphael save Marie?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it is time for chapter 2 of my fanfic. mua ha ha.

Raphael: care to make interesting comments such as last time because I am fully armed.

Me: fine, I should go pester Inspector Vergier for a while then. :'(

Marie, the disclaimers

Marie: dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief

It is ShowTime

CH2 Saving the princes

Inspector Vergier POV

Muahaha. I am fully prepared to capture Phantom R. i will never forget all sorts of trouble he done to me. So I sealed off all the exits, double my guards and weapons. All that stands in my way is nothing. muahaha

"Inspector Vergier." 1 of the guards shouted

"Have you caught Phantom R"

No sir. The ceiling on top of the stage has collapsed!" said the guard

"What!" I shouted "Evacuate everyone!"

I ran over to the scene to find dust and rubble on the stage. Then, I saw Phantom R digging through the rocks with his hand bloody as he was digging for ages.

Marie, MARIE!" phantom R kept shouting.

Soon, I saw a body underneath the rock Phantom R tried to carry. Ne mustered all his strength but he couldn't lift it. So, i help Phantom R despite capturing him was my goal

"I don't have time for u inspector Vergier." said Phantom R

"Protecting citizens is more important than capturing u" i said

Soon, we got the girl out but her head was bleeding a lot and she is running out of breath

"Do you know CPR" I asked

"Well, I saw my father gave CPR to a fainted elderly nun in a bus when I was 6 years old" Phantom R said "It wasn't a pleasant experience" he added

"Well, I will call the ambulance while u keeps giving her air."

About 30 minutes later, the ambulance came

All of the victims were brought to the hospital

I grabbed onto Phantom R clothing

"i will let u go see the girl. Next time we meet, u will be behind bars." i warned Phantom R

Raphael's POV

I immediately told the doctor what happened. They told me her head is bleeding a lot and has a 1 in 20% chance of surviving. I knew this is probably the last time to meet her but I knew this is the only way for her to survive so I waited. Duchess Elizabeth came and I told her the situation. She started to shed a few tears. After 3 agonizing hours the doctor came out and said the surgery was a success. She would be awake the next day. I felt relieved that she survived

Next day, I went to the hospital with my Raphael clothing and bought some flowers.

As I came into the room, I saw her staring out the window

"Marie, it is me Raphael." I greeted

She turned her head, facing me

Those 3 words would change our lives.

"Who are u" she asked

bumbumbum. 2 chapters down a million to go. i made Marie have amnesia. Epic. How would this story go on if these 2 are strangers to each other. Keep reading on and thx for the reviews jasminewrite. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)


	3. Chapter 3

whoopee, it is time for ch3. this time, i got some protective headgear to protect myself from a certain thief. now off for the wedding invitations for the princess and the street rat

"who are u calling a street rat!"

opps, gota roll. fondue, the disclamers

woof woff , woff woff woff woff. ( dudimon1 does not own me)

buu huu huu. wish i have a dog.

it's showtime.

ch 3 who are you

raphael POV

did i hear what she said?

"who are u, who are you who are you?" those 3 words echoed through my ears. that must have shattered my heart to a million pieces, but i kept my poker face

Marie's pov

who is this man? I dont reconise him yet he feels so familiar.

"my name is raphael and this is my partner Fondue. nice to meet you." he said with a smiling face as he stretch his hand out to shake hands. so i shake his hand, still puzzled of what happened. i feel as he has lost something important from him.

I dont know anything. i dont remember anything before i woke up except my name.

Just then, a woman who looks like me entered the room

"Marie!"she shouted and proceded to hug me. what is even going on?

"duches elizibeth, i need to talk to you for a while." the boy said

Then the woman released me and went outside with the boy.

Raphael POV

We walked outside of the room and i proceded to tell the duches what happened.

"duches elizibeth, i think it is best for me to leave Marie." i said

she then have a puzzled amd confused face.

before she asked why, i answered. "she has forgotten about me because she has amnesia. i think it is better for her to forget about me so that she could be safe."

"stop joking around Phantom R, this is not a joke. this isnt the right thing to do. you must have uncovered something crutial to finding your father and you dont want us to get hurt. isnt that why." she asked

"yes. i was about to tell marie after her performance to forget about me. i dont want anyone i care about to get hurt because of me." i answered

the duches then slapped me hard

"are u stupid? you should learn to trust people more. everyday, Marie would look out the window hoping to see you. it is obvious that she loves you. she knows what u been through. so be glad you got a girl like her" she said. " now get in there and ask her out for a date young man."

Ch 3 is the most complicated chapter i done so far. thx lady phantom r and korra nation for the reviews and review as many as possible and tell other people about this story.

on top of that, lets go bake a wedding cake for the newly wed couple.

* phantom r and inspecter vergier heard me

" let me borrow this inspecter" said phantom r as he grabbed a gun off the police.

bam bam bam.

hope to see u all.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you to all those people who read my fanfic. i know there is a bunch of spelling mistakes so i am sorry for that but hope that everybody will continue reading this.

(raphael shown up behind me)

caught you. now stop making wedding jokes about me and Marie!

so, u rather not have her as your wife?

yes!

so u think she is not cute?

yes!

soo u still like her?

yes!

(marie heard the entire conversation)

ehh, um... bathroom ( she storms off)

wait. Marie!

better put this on youtube

Charlie, the disclamers

dudimon1 does not and will not capture this rhythm thief. i will. MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

um, ok (sweatdrop)

it is showtime

ch4 asking a prncess out

raphael POV

"wait. ARE YOU SERIOUS!"! i shouted

"yes. i was also decidef to tellto you about this after Marie's concert." the duches replied

"but, um... wouldnt it ruin your reputation?" i sheepily asked

"nothing would make me hjapier than seeing my little girl all grown up, loving a dependable young man." the duches replied. " now GET IN THERE AND ASK HER OUT YOUNG MAN!"

the duches later kicked me into the room. alone with marie.

Marie POV

why is everybody outside talking? am i sick or something.

(raphael entered the room)

" um... marie, this would sound awkward but, would you like to go out for a da..." raphael said then pause and continuec speaking. "a dance, yeah a dance!"

( the duches, who was listening, facepalmed)

my body tensed up a bit. for some reason i feel a bit dissapointed yet happy at the same time and my face heated up a bit.

"um... uh... lets go" i said as i got off the bed

sorry for this chapter for being short but i ran out of ideas

thx for the review moon princess and lady phantom r

now here is a short possible clip of the date

Marie POV

this moviie, Blood Tastr is scary. the gore and the corpses are sending shivers down my spine.

(another man been murdered in the movie)

i screamed and grabbed on raphael's arm

i coould have sworn i saw his face becoming a bit redder. must have been those soicy french fries.

now wait till the next chapter.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here is chapter 5, the chapter where our two cute couples will finally get a chance to have their lips to their face O: !

(raphael stares at a corner, crying with tears of joy! or was it humiliation)

so what is wrong raphael

what is wrong, WHAT IS WRONG! YOU MADE ME ASKED HER OUT FOR A DATE AND YOU ASKED WHAT IS WRONG!

well, technically it is a dance, but...

I HAVE MENTALLY HURT HER FEELINGS YOU PSYCO!

fine, i will go ask her what is wrong, AFTER THE DATE=-O !

now do the disclamers

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief. if he did, i would rip him to shreads

hey calm down. this is a K+ rating story

CH 5 the long awaited date

raphel POV

"she should be fine if she takes her medication each hour"the doctor said "so get out there and kiss her lips man!"

i suddenly blushed as red as a tomato.

"i was kidding. dont take this by heart young man. but seriously, just grabbed those lips and..."the doctor said and then Raphael kicked him away

"lets go Marie" i said, holding her hand. which reminds me i havent hold her hand in a very long time. time sure flies.

(i started blusing a bit and marie noticed it)

"raphael, your face is red, are you alright?"she said but i didnt noticed.

fondue proceeded to bite me.

"hey fondue, what was that for!" i said

foundue facepalm ( or in dog term pawpalm)

the duches then came out and greeted us

"so i take it you 2 youngsters have decided to go on a da..." the duches began talking when i interuptered her

"a dance, yeah a dance. thanks for the headaup duches elizibeth"i said

Marie POV

i am starting to wonder about everybodies reaction today. raphael stammers when somebody talks about kissing, he interupts people who says da and say dance. how come?

"well, we better get moving marie or the dance festival would be over" raphael said

and we walked out of the hospital. he seems to grab my hand a bit tight but it feels warm and safe with him.

(they walked to the dance festival at the city plaza)

ilove the music, the smiles om people faces and the instrument. i immediatly ran pver to a familiar instrumental booth. there was a beautifully crafted violin. then the man on the booth went up to me and said "this is the prize of the dance festival, you need to have 2 or more people to participate. one plays the instrument and the other dances. the best group wins this violin and tickets to the famous new movie, Blood Taste in 3D. why dont you and your boyfriend join?" the man said

i blushed a bit and shouted "he is not my boyfriend. just a friend"

raphael seems a bit disapointed but stil kept his cool.

"why dont we join Marie?"

yes, first part of the date is completed. it seems i overused the word blushed but it had to be done.

better clean up the mess i made with Raphael

(i entered Marie room)

Marie, you ok. you see, raphael is sorry and i will help you deepen your relationship with him

really, how?

with my 5 famous secrets for how a girl to get a guy

oh, ok.

now folks, plz review or i will die a horrible death.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it is chapter 6. The second part of the date. And it is gonna rock this world!

I love that i kept getting reviews each chapter but i feel like only 4 people reading is very little. Still, this is my best fanfic yet. so i hope lots of people read this in due time. so until then, inspecter vergier, the disclamers

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief, but phantom r will be behind bars

sheese, you have to ruin the mood do you.

it's showtime

ch 6 The Dance Festival

Marie POV

"me, play an instrument? i dont know how to play one!" i exclaimed

"it will be fine. believe in yourself and wishes will come true"raphael exclaimed

"em i will try..."i said

when they passed me a violin to play, it feels like my fingers are drawn to the strings. Like i was meant to play a violin. It is a familiar feeling yet i dont recall having this feeling.

"Team number 24, please come up the stage." the judge called us out

When it is the time for us to start, my fingers moved on their own, playing a calming song.

Raphael POV

ahh, this beautifull song i havent heard in a long time. Moon Princess. It always calms me. So i started to dance along with this music.

3 minutes later

Marie finished playing the violin and i danced the finale. The judges, were speechless, the audience was speechless, Marie was speechless. Then, everyone except us clapped very loud. Marie started to show a big smile.

"Team number 24 wins this year's dance festival!"The judge shouted

Me, fondue and Marie started to high five

"Marie, i knew you could do it." i congradulated Marie.

"why ehh... um... thank you raphael." marie thanked and bow. though i could have sworn her face turned red.

"Team number 24, please come down the stage to collect your prize." The judges said

I jumped dow the high stage from the top.

"Marie, jump, i will catch you." i said

"um... ok." she nervously said.

Marie jumped on me but something unexpected happened i would never forget.

She jumped on me and we fell to the ground. then, my vision became blurry. when my vision came back, our lips were KISSING!"

Holy cow, i made the 2 protagonist kissed each other, what other thing could happen in the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo ho, it is chapter 7. I seriously messed up our 2 protagonist in the last chapter, but this IS a romance fanfic, so all well that ends well.

(raphael sitting in a corner, looking depressed)

um... what is wrong?

you ruined my life, my career, my girl, AND YOU ASKED WHAT IS WRONG!

did you just said that?!

YES!(facepalm)

(Marie heard that)

um... ehh (she passed out)

ok... sorry, well anyway do the disclamer

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief, if he did, i would jump off a cliff

oh, i just love teasing him

It's showtime

ch7 The Kiss

Raphael POV

Did, Marie seriously kissed me

wait, it was an accident right?...

lets recap

we won the competition, i jumped down the stage, Marie tripped, she fell down and kiss me. wait, did i just relized that now?!

i could feel her breath, taste her lips, hear her heartbeat, gaze upon her angelic looks.

wait, did i just thought of that now?!

oh man, i am feeling a bunch of emotions all at once.

humiliation, guilt, happiness, shocked, awkward, hormonce... wait is that even an emotion?

Marie POV

Eh... what just happened? i remember falling down the stage and every thing went blank. next thing i know was that me and raphael are KISSING!

the audience was shocked, the judges was shocked, fondue was shcoked, we are shocked. it just seems like the world was silenced.

raphael face became hotter and hotter and redder and redder. heck, my face is experiencing the same experience.

when our lips separated, my face was stil very red. i cant hide it. my face is as red as bright red tomatoes.

when the audience started clapping, my brain finally jumpedstarted itself to understand what had happened.

after relizing what just happened, i instantly slapped raphael and ran away.

raphael POV

man, that slap Marie gave me stings like a bee. she didnt have to slapped that hard.

anyways, better go find her quickly, she is a duches daughter. she could be kidnapped. wait, what am i thinking, i should get to her quickly. i grabbed only the movie tickets and dashed off to where she went.

charlie POV

so why am i spying on those 2 date again charlie.

because the duches is willing to pay you lots of money, me

yeah, 1 million euro's for a 2 hour spy. she must be crazy for me to take pictures of those 2 date.

yeah, well stop complaining, we get to buy our own private soccer field with ths money.

whatever.

in a distant sewer...

? POV

how was the dance festival?

it was not bad, my great emperor.

you know, you seems a bit happier than usual

this year's dance festival was interesting, seeing my son grow up all of a sudden. he even had his first kiss.

good for him. he shall take it to hid grave. snd you will be the one to do it

yes my lord

omg, i inserted charlie and you know who in here.

what will happen to marie and raphael?

why did the duches paid charlie to spy our two protagonist?

what is? planing.

stay tune


	8. Chapter 8

oh my gosh, it is finally chapter 8. Yahooo. I got a new fan call lightpikachu. haha, thanks for the comment :-D

so as i was saying before, welcome to chapter 8. After Raphael kissed Marie like no tommorow,

hey, she tripped!

she slapped him hard and ran away. what things could be in store for these two characters? Read on folks. Marie, the disclamers.

dudimon1 doesnt own rhythm thief. If he did, i would (starts blushing then faint)

so true, so true

it's showtime.

ch 8 Rescuing a Damsel in distress

Raphael POV

How am i going to find her in this crowd. There is too many people here. Oh man, if this keeps up, i will never find her and tell her i loved her!"

wait,did i just said that?

the crowd became silenced

em, did i say that out loud?

(Fondue pawpalm)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

Marie POV

why did i start crying. do i have some emotional attachment to Raphael. i barely know him today. Why did i agree to go with him to this dance festival. i am so embaress i cant face people. I agreed to go with him because i... just blurted out yes for no reason. what is wrong with me? Do i like him or something?

i stop at an alley, catching my breath after running for so long. Suddenly, i felt someone grabbed me by the mouth as my conscience drift away...

Raphael POV

I finally escape that crowd. The famed Phantom R has been humiliated. Oh how humiliating.

i changed into my Phantom R clothing in an alley.

now where is Marie? i said that out loud

"she's been kidnapped" a familiar voice said

"chalie, what are you doing here? and how did you know Marie been kidnapped?" i said

"Long story. This note is for you. I found it at the alley Marie been hiding at"

the note says " Dear Phantom R, I Napoleon Bonapart, has captured your girlfriend. Meet me at the Notre Dam chathedral with the coin that you know well of during twilight."

Napoleon, it must be the real one. I may be able to find my father.

"I am going to rescue her.'' i said

" i am coming too." charlie said

"why?"

"well.. long story..." she said

pointless flashback

Charlie POV

"so, i called you here because i can trust you on this secret mission, Charlie."the duches said

"Anything to be of assistant." i answered

" Well, i need you to spy on Raphael and Marie on their date. Record everything on this high quality digital camera and make sure they are safe. If this goes well, i will award you with a million euros." she said

"Deal." i answered

pointless flassback over

"That is about it." I said

Phantom R appeared shocked

"you recordered EVERYTHING!" he shouted

"yep, including the kiss." i said as i hold up the camera and show him

he fell down in depression

"whatever, what does Napoleon mean about the coin you know so well?" i asked

"It is this coin." he said as he showed me a golden coin. "it belongs to my father. he left me 5 years ago and dissapear."

he then told me his past

"That is so sad." i pitied him. he lossed both his mom and his dad. i cant think not being with my dad.

"well, it is almost twilight, lets go to the cathedral." he said

Raphael POV

we walked over to Notre Dam and saw that the tourist are leaving.

"Be prepared, there might be knights waiting for us." i warned Charlie

we entered through the door and saw the Diabolique Chevaliers with Napoleon and Marie

"Marie!" i shouted

"Give me the coin and she shall live." Napoleon demanded

"why do you need the coin? Are you tring to activate the Hanging Gardens again?" i asked

"no, not the Hanging Gardens, but something more powerful. something defies life and death itself, something that can never be defeated. That is what i wanted. now enough time wasted. Give me the coin now!" He said

"Only if you release Marie first." i said

" Fine, take her." Napoleon said as he ordered the knights to throw Marie to me. I caught her but she is still unconscience.

"Now give me the coin." Napoleon said

I toss the coin to Napoleon

"Good, now begone. My loyal soldiers, destroy them" he said

" Now Charlie!" i shouted

she threw a smoke bomb

"buh ha ha ha. Sneaky are you waiting for, After them"he cough and shouted

we escaped to the roof

Marie POV

what happened to me. My head feels so fuzzy. There was a lot of shouting and now there is a lot of bumps. What is happening?

I opened my eyes and saw a man carrying me. He looks like Raphael yet he doesnt.

"What is going on?" i asked the stranger

"You were kidnapped and i rescued you" he said

"oh, thanks." i answered. suddenly, my face lid upbumps as red as a tomato. for some reason, this feels familiar and romantic.

"hold on tight, we gotta jump." he said

then i relized, we are on top of a roof. since he said jumped i panicked "wait, DONT JUMP. JUST DONT JUMP!" i begged

"charlie, ready your hang glider." he said. Then he jumped

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. i screamed like a girl. Then we stopped falling

The man and another man was holding onto a hangglider and we were landing safely

or at least i tought we did

The wind was strong, it knocked us away and i flew away with the red haired stranger.

Then everything went black. Next thing i knew, our lips were KISSING!

whoo hoo. my longest chapter yet. so i made Marie kiss Raphael and Phantom R. What strange things could happen in the next chapter. Keep reading


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa, It is time for chapter 9. After our brave heroes saved the princess, the unexpected (well, maybe some of you might expect it) happened. so how will our heroes survive the soon to be killer danger. This is exciting!

so, after my school holiday is over, i might not have some time to update, so pray i am not busy.

Also, i harbor a very evil secret that i will reveal at the end of the chapter (probably)

enjoy, Fondue the disclamers

woof, woof, woof woof. (dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief)

ahh, this is so romantic

chapter 9 Thank you for the kiss

Phantom R POV

not again, why is my luck with the ladies so awkward. 2 kisses in a row. Dont i have any pride :-( ? so,lets recap.

i jumped, hanged on to Charlie's hanglider and fell on Marie's lips. That seems ok.

OK,OK! what am i going to say this time? Not another slap. *sigh

*slap

*sigh. what did i do to deserve this

she was about to run but i grabbed her by the hand, spin her to face me and kissed her again. i know, it is cheezee

Marie POV

I... I... I ended up kissing 2 different people. What have i done wrong to deserve this?But the kiss is sweeter with this guy.

Wait, why did i say that?

i broke offbroke the kiss from him and tried to apologise to the man

or at least i thought i did

"Thank you for the ki... save. yeah, save" i sheepishly said

"um... no problem?"he also sheepishly said. suddenly, my body became heavy and hot. i feel very drowsy. i cant faint here. i got to ask for his name.

"what is your name" i ask

"dont you know, i am your friendly phantom thief, Phantom R"he said

"um..., will we meet again?" i asked

"sooner than you think." he said just before i passed out

Phantom R POV

glad that was over. i had a rough day. first, Marie forgot about me. second, i asked her out for a date. third i kiss her. fourth i rescued her. fifth... i do not want to repeat that.

"so, is it over? i got enough pictures for the Duches Elizibeth including what just happened." said charlie

i bend to pick up Marie

"yeah, time for me to drop her of the hospital" i said

"i will let you go today Phantom R. But next time we meet, you will be behind bars." charlie said

"yeah, whatever. Charolet( sorry if i spelled charlie real name wrong)" i said waving goodbye.

she then tried to kick a soccerball at my head. as usual i dodged it.

"COME BACK HERE PHANTOM R. HOW DARE YOU USE THAT NAME" she shouted

half an hour later

i arrived to the hospital and jumped up to a window and placed Marie on her bed

As soon as i tried to leave, someone tried to chop myfrom head off but i dodged it

"hey Alfred, i am not here for harm." i said

"oh sorry, i thought you were an intruder." he said

"well, it hapens to me quite a lot."i said " i need to talk to the duches."

"certainly." he said

went to Marie's house

"so, Napoleon has risen once again?" she asked

"how do you..." i asked but was interupted

"charlie told me. Apparently they took your father's coin."

"no they didn't. it was those chocolate coins they have trhat was from the $2 shop"was i said

"oh, that is reasuaring. time to get down to bussiness. do you like the kiss?" she asked

i spit my coffe and coughed

"what are you saying?" i asked

"well, you are a 20 year old adult, you should like kissing at your age. so tell me, is it good or not?" she asked. though that last sentence has a demonic aura in it.

"well... ehh... yes, it was good..."i said sheepishly

"well, tell me more detail. how did it taste. did you like it? was there fireworks?" she kept on bombarding these questions which made me jumped out of the window.

Napoleon POV

finally, i will awaken the mighthy beast from it's millenia sleep with this coin.

though i tripped and the coin snapped in half.

i panniced and run around in circles

then, my loyal servant picked it up and said "this is chocolate ypur majesty"

i shouted as loud as i could "DARN YOU PHANTOM R!"

in the hospital where Marie is, inside her clothes, there is something glowing there. dimly but mysterious.

well. chapter 9 is closed. yes, i made our protagonist kissed one too many times, but i just loved romance.

oh yeah, my deep dark secret is that i am a male writer who absolutely adores romance. please dont laugh at me or no more fanfics. got it!

oh well. the date is over. time for the true begining of this fanfic (hopefully)


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, it is chapter 10. Time to bring out the big guns

(inspecter vergier heard me)

you're going to jail for bringing out guns.

wait, it was a metaphor!

oh,sorry.

great, now lets hear our protagonist opinion of this fanfic.

very romantic and beautiful.

so humiliating that almost drive me nuts.

hey, Raphael! Dont be mean. i may be cute, but i am a nun.

sorry.

well, everyone lets do the disclamers

(everyone) dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief. if he did, he would made it 10 times better.

thank you all so much (teary eyes)

it's showtime

chapter 10 A movie

Raphael POV

ahh, today is a brand new day. The sun is warm, the birds are chiping, the people are happy. What a glorious day today is to forget yesterdays awkwardness.

Well, i am kinda interested of the movie, Blood Taste. Maybe i should bring Marie to watch it since i have more than 1 ticket.

(walk over to hospital)

"hey Marie, good morning" i greeted

"good morning to you too, Raphael."Marie answered

"hey, i still hold that ticket we won in that Dance Festival. Do you want to watch the movie today?" I asked

"Sure, why not?"she said

"hey Raphael?"Marie asked

"hmm"i said

"do you know a man called Phantom R?" she asked as i chocked on my coffee

i cant just tell her i am phantom r, she has amnesia, she would probably tell the police

emm... how will i answer?

"he is ehh... an artist thief. he steals famous artwork and returns them"i answered. kinda ruins your reputation.

"oh, that is bad. still, he is a nice person. he rescued me last night. it was romantic." she said, and again, i chocked on my coffee.

"oh... great!"i said as entusiatic as possible

"lets go watch that movie Raphael."she said with her brightest smile as posible. ahh, it warms up my heart

we walked out of the hospital,only to find the Duches right at the entrance

"going on a date again?"she asked

"no, it is not a date. i was going to ask Charlie to come and watch with us. You see, i kinda owe her a ticket from yesterday."i said

"ohh, that is so sad. oh well, have fun kids."she said

"we will. Thanks."i said

we walked over to Charlie's house and knocked on her door

"morning charlie. are you ready to watch the movie with us."i asked

"why should i, Charlie Private Eye, go to the movie's with a famed Phan..."she said as i interupted her

"well, it is better to go out as a group than being solo." i said

"fine, let me go change."she said "come on in"

Marie POV

As i entered Charlie's house, it wasnt very big, but it was very cosy

I then saw a shelf full of trophies

"wahh, Charlie, you won that many trophies?" i said

"yeah, we got into the state's national and won first place"she said

"wahh. That is so cool."i congradulated her

"it is no big deal."she said

"tell that to the person who hasnt beat me in soccer for the last 2 years" raphael said smugly

"ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU. JUST YOU WAIT" Charlie shouted

"sure, not going to happen" Raphael said

Charlie looks like she is about to explode

i went and calm her down

"charlie, calm down. Dont get too angry. Besides, if you believe hard enough wishes will come true." i said

"yeah, alright. Thanks." she said

(watching the movie)

eeeeep. this movie is soooooooo scary. there is blood everywhere and zombie's and vampires. how scary

eeeeeepp. there is another victim. i quickly clinged onto Raphael's arm and closed my eyes

when i opened my eyes, Raphael is smiling and his face gone red. was it because the chily fries were very spicy?

(after the movie. walked outside)

"man, that movie was awesome. the zombie cat went in to save the day, using that

ultraviolet light to kill off all those zombies. isnt that right guys?"charlie said

"nooooo. it was horribly scary!"i dont want to watch that again. right Raphael?" i said

"huh, what was that again?."Raphael said, still with his red face

"oh yeah, i heard there is this delicious cheeze cake shop down this street. want to go?" Charlie asked

"sure!" i said as i noticed raphael's face gone pale

"Raphael, what is wrong?"i asked him

he shivered and said "mom?"

whoa, raphael saw his mom! she is suppose to be dead. how will this story go on? read and review more folks


	11. Chapter 11

oh my god, it is chapter 11 where the story starts to unfold. last chapter, Raphael saw his mom who is suppose to be dead. this is so exciting, i am even excited. this is the last chapter i will write in a while and I will try to update once a week.

Raphael, do the disclamers

dudimon1 doesnt own rhythm thief

it is showtime

chapter 11 MOM

Marie POV

"whoa there, i thought you said your mother died when you were young. how is she there?" charlie said

i didnt know Raphael didnt have a mom?

"i dont know. she cant be real, can she? i will go check it out" Raphael said as he bolted off. for some reason, i have a bad feeling about this.

"lets go charlie."i said

Raphael POV

this cant be a joke! how can she be alive? i remember the ambulance, the blood and the surgery. it is impossible!

mom went into a valley to escape from me. i went into the alley too but there is no one there. only a piece of note. it says "i know we havent met in years but i still have unfinished bussiness. though i have to borrow your girlfriend for a while she got something i need. see you soon."

wait... girlfriend! MARIE!

Charlie POV

where did Phantom R went? he cant have gone far. we been runing all over town and still found nothing

we then saw Phantom R's mother heading to an alley.

Marie went charging in there. but then i heard her scream

when i went into the alley, Phantom R's mother grabbed Marie by the neck and pointed a knife at her throat.

"put the knife down, madam."i said

"no, i am going to borrow her for a minute. please tell my nephew that i will be seeing him soon." Phantom R's mother said

"wait, NEPHEW!" i shouted

"why yes, me and his mom are identicle twins. it is no wonder you all got confused."she said "enough chit chat, time to go" she threw a smokebomb

when the smoked cleared, she was gone

just htne, Phantom R appeared

"where is Marie?" he asked

"she was kidnappened by your aunt." i replied

"wait, MY AUNT!" he shouted

"long story. i will explain it later. look what i found" i said as i bend to pick up a piece of paper

"the blood of Matita. said to hold magical healing powers. drinking a drop can even resurrect the dead. it is found from the dragon Tiamat." i read

"wait, Tiamat. that is the same name as the bracelet of Tiamat." Phantom R said

"what does this have to do with Marie's kidnaping?" i asked

"wait, mom said that Marie has something she wants. i noticed this morning that Marie was wearing a pendant with liquid in it. i thought the duches gave it to her." he replied

"wait, there is a hole on the ground. looks like your aunt escaped through there." i said

"wait, my aunt?"he was surprised

"i will explain it along the way. lets go." i said

Marie POV

drip drop, drip drop

uhh... where.. am i? how... did i get... here?

i then saw a lady who looks like Raphael's mum.

"who are you, and why you kidnapped me?"i shouted

"my name is Matilda. you cxan call me Matt. i kidnapped you because i need the blood of Matita." the woman said

"the blood of what?" i asked

"the blood of..." the woman said as she was interupted by a gun clicking

"stop talking, Matilda." a man who looks like Raphael but much older is holding a gun

"ohh, it has been 10 years, Isacc." Matilda said

what, Raphael mom is still dead and his dad has made and entrance. this story is going to be a blast!


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, author notes and then a chapter. as i previously mention in the last chapter, i might make a chapter once a week. slight change of plans, i might not continue this fanfic one day as i feel less confident in my work. i made many mistakes, have fear of copying jazzapples bluebird fanfic and only moon princess only review my fanfic. so i might not continue this fanfic and go rot in a hole );

(raphael come in)

great, no more humiliation

(i start crying like a baby)

right, how about i kill you off in this chapter (slight grin)

umm... no thanks

fine...*sigh

do the disclamers

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief.

it's showtime

chapter 12 Family Reunion

Phantom R POV

"so let me get this straight, that is my aubt who is my mother's sister and they are identicle twins, correct?" i said charlie

"yeah, that might explain how we got confuse of your mom so called revival, i almost thought she might be a zombie!" charlie said

"so how the heck did Marie got the blood of Matita?" i asked

"dont ask me, you're the artifact genius"charlie said

Marie POV

what is happening right now? Everything is going so fast. i dont understand anything!

"so, why did you kidnapped the girl, Matilda?" the man called Isacc said

"ohhh my, dont be so mean, dear brother in law. we just want a little girl time" Matilda said

"Step away from the girl, NOW" Isacc said

"ohh, acting all tough now huh. you were never suited to be the tough guy" Matilda said

Matilda backed away to the table where she grabbed a knife and aimed at my throat

"soo... let me just ask you, what is so important that you have to wipe her memory, hmm, you could have killed her. of course, you planned this whole thing out since he promised you to..." Matilda started speaking when Isacc interupted

"SHUT UP!" Isacc shouted

just then, Phantom R came in

"Phantom R!" i said. all of my worries are gone when he entered. i wondered why?

"so Ralphie, it has been what 15 years?" Matilda said

"long time no see Aunt Matulda." Phantom R said "tell me more about this promise father need to do and what it has to do with Marie amnesia?"

" shut up. dont seek the truth!" Isacc said

"YOU LEFT ME 5 YEARS AGO ON THAT COLD STREET ALONE AND YOU SAID NOT TO SEEK THE TRUTH! I HAD IT WITH YOU. IF YOU HAD A REASON YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Phantom R shouted.

"raph... no Phantom R, i had no choice." Isacc said

"well, i dont care about the family reunion but i am definitely going to get the blood of Matita off that pendent."Matilda said

just then, a flying ball hit Matilda and she dropped her knife. i then elbowed her and ran behind Phantom R.

"you stupid brats." Matilda growled

"it is over, aunt Matilda. you are outnumbered." Phantom R said

"oh yeah, i am an escapeologist, i escape tighter situations than this." she said as she threw a smokebomb

Then, there was a lot of gunshooting. Bullets were flying everywhere through the smoke i randomly just ran here and there. suddenly, a bullet was heading to me. everything happened in a flash. Charlie shouting "LOOK OUT!" blood was everywhere and Phantom R is right in front of me, blocking the bullet for me

it seems as if the world became quiet. Phantom R was slowly falling down. the bullet hit his stomach. chalie became shocked. Phantom R father looked shocked. only Matilda was smiling as if she was her who killed him. Phantom R seems to be saying something. i couldnt hear over the cry of my voice. it seems like i remembered everything that i lost. My memories. it as his death unclocked the fuzzyness in my head, but it was too late, he is dead

Ok... i killed Phantom R, in cold blood and his aunt enjoyed killing him. and i made Marie remembered everything. i think i ruined this fanfic but what the heck. this story will pick up the pace soon enoug


	13. Chapter 13

(me enter on stage and proceeded to bite on a wooden table)

(raphael and marie came in)

raphael, why is dudimon1 biting on a table?

hmm... either he wants to become a beaver, or he is having a writer block problem

oh, hey guys. i was thinking to create a new fanfic

then do it.

but i wont have that much time writing this fanfic

then dont.

but i want to share to with somebody

THEN DO IT!

fine, sheese. i will call it yugioh zexal, the zexal guardian.

cool. on to bussiness. YOU PROMISED NOT TO KILL ME OF IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

opps, sorry. you will get a chance in this fanfic

really?

nope.

NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

do the disclamer marie while your boyfriend panics

(marie blushes) dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief

it's showtime

chapter 13 where are you phantom r

Charlie POV

it has been a month since that incident. phantom r's family came back, marie shocked to see phantom leave before her very eyes, his body gone missing. i dont even know what is going on now. aparently, the blood of Matita is part of a puzzle, including phantom r's coin. it is to create a myticle and terrifying beast. where i got this infomation, i found it at Phantom R's aunt secret hideout. apparently, there are 7 pieces of this puzzle, scattered through out around the world. unfortunately, that is all i could disipher. apparently, marie is in deep shock and woulndt talk or eat anything since that incident. it is like she is becoming a zombie. looks like phantom is the only person who can help us. he is very important to paris, he is the key to everything. wow, i sound like a writer, better go get ready for soccer practice.

napoleon POV

"so, you have returned with the arm of chylopirion my latest recruit?"i asked as my newset recruit has dropped a big arm on the ground

"it was easy. there was a patern of dance moves that you need to memorise to defeat this beast and the rhythm was catchy." he said

"well done. it was worth it using the last batch of blood that we had. now we have 2 of the 7 pieces to bring back the mythical creature and you will help me."i demanded

"yes, your majesty."he said

"now we celebrate our future and our new leader, captain Raphael!"i shouted

all the knights are chanting "CAPTAIN RAPHAEL. CAPTAIN RAPHAEL!"

"calm down people. just call me... phantom r." he said calmly at first, then cooly.

holy cow! how is raphael... i mean phantom r still alive. read on folks

thx for the 4 encouraging reviews game me the strength to move on. now sorry for the short chapter but the cliffhanger should keep you busy.


	14. Chapter 14

whassup guys, i stayed up late just for this chapter yo. Now, the story so far, Marie recovered all her memories but receives a big shock. Charlie found out what is the plan of Napoleon and Phantom R came back to life and join the dark side. That is complicating

soooo... why did i come back to life?

because you're awesome

but i thought you hated me?

nope, i just love teasing you. now do the disclamers!

dudimon1 doea not own rhythm thief

chapter 14 Awakening

Elizibeth POV

"doctor, how is my daughter?" i asked the doctor. Marie is in major shock ever since that incident Charlie told me about. Fondue is currently living with Alfred but his nose in hurt so he cant smell Raphael. It is so sad that a young life have to depart this world.

"no changes miss. she havent even lifted her finger."the doctor said

"let me go see her!" i demanded

"very well, please proceed." the doctor answer

i entered the room, seeing as Marie just lay there staring out the window.

"hello sweety, can you talk to me"i asked

as usual, she didn't even reply

"you know that it wasnt your fault that Raphael died"i tried to confort her

"nothing matters anymore. nothing is worth living for."marie mutered as she silently cried

"dont say that. nothjing can change destiny."i said

"I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED HIM TO BE KILLED. IT WAS ME. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT. GO AWAY.'she screamed and shouted at the same time while she passed out

i patted her head and gently went out

charlie POV later that day

great, it is nice to see that i won another trophy todaythat at soccer. those wimps can never defeat me. muahahahaha. well i better show Marie my new trophy to cheer her up.

i entered marie room and saw her staring out window as usual.

"hey marie, look i won anither trophy."i said with a cheerful tone

"sooo..."marie said in a tone that makes you look down

"sooo... i won a competition."i said

"nothig matters anyways. nothing is worth living in this life."she said

she is starting to frustrate me

"you know, we both decided to get you out knowing the consenquences. we both risked our lives just to save ypu and all we get is your dissaproval. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" i roared

"it is none of your business to rescue me."she said frustratedly

"well i know it is none of my bussiness. but phantom r had a goal."i argued back

"what is that?"she asked

"you. you are his goal. you are his drive."i said

"wha... me! i dont believe this. he said he needed to find his of this has to do with me."she said

"well, you're his drive. he could have given up in the middle of his quest but he knows that he wants to be a dependable man for you. that is why he decided to keep going." i said

marie looked shocked. she was staggering and couldnt speak. she broke down and cry on me. "wahh... raphael..."

"there there, cry as much as you want."i said as i patted her

Phantom R POV

Phantom R and his father was crossing paths in an underground sewer.

"so.. dad, have ypu found the horn of Tritanus yet?" i asked

"yes son. it is at the Amazon River."he said

"good, time to start the next mission." i said

i was about to leave when dad asked me a question

"raphael, do you know a woman named Marie?"he asked

"never heard of that name before." i answered.

"sorry to bother you."he said as i walked off

then i thought i heard him said "so that was the price."

this story is getting deeper each chapter. Marie regain her confidence and raphael doesnt know who marie is. what could be comming next?


	15. Chapter 15

(Marie and Raphael came into my room as i played Halo)

die you stupid squid lizard walking thing! BAMM, BOOM CRACK

uhh... dudimon...

shut up raphael, need to shoot, no time for talk

we need the scrip for this chapter

oh no! i havent done it! ehh, halo or work? gahh... Marie play Halo for me.

huh, can do.

DO IT! (grab marie and teach her how to play)

10 minutes later

bua hahaha, die crazy lizard. hahaha

SHUT UP MARIE, I AM WORKING HERE!

30 minutes later

great, finish. Marie,get of the console, now!

no, must obliterate enemies.

do it after this chapter

fine.

dudimon1 does not own Rhythm Thief

It's showtime

chapter 15 Amusement Park

Marie POV

It has been 2 months since i was discharged from the hospital from my stubborn behaviour. things had been going feels like the things that happened those 4 months ago was just a reality is painful, but i cant let raphael death come to me. i must live life to it's fullest since raphael sacrifised him. me and charlie decided to go to the amusement park today. her dad is going to bring us there. when is she going to be ready? i been outside for one hour!

Charlie POV

man, this code is like cracking the Da vinci code and i dont even know what is a Da Vinci code! too many shapes and numbers! the things i got the other day was a simpler code. as i progressed, it becomes more difficult. though the things i got so far are, the beast will rise when the 7 parts are placed on the... on the day of the black sun. black sun is kinda weird though.

"charlie, are you done yet? we been waiting for an hour!"Dad shouted

"coming!" i replied

i grabbed my jacket and went out

Marie POV

me and charlie went into inspecter vergier car and drove to Funworld, an amusemnet park. the trafic was long but the ticket que was short

"well, have fun girls."inspecter vergier said

"we will father."charlie said

we went through the entrance and saw the amusemnet park. there is scary rides, fun game booths and good food. it was awesome (did i just said that?)

me and charlie went on many rides, and it was fun. though there is something missing, something i needed... COTTON CANDY!

we went to buy cotton candy and ate some. suddenly,there was a large explosion at the ferris wheel. me and charlie proceded to run, but i heard something peculiar

"did you see phantom R at the ferris wheel. he blew it up."a stranger said

wait,what!? raphael is here. i statprted shivering as i remembered that fateful day. he died in front of my eyes. he cant be there! i have to find out! i ran towards the ferris wheel. there, i see lots of the diabolique chevalier scavenging for something. they dint notice me, but i noticed something, it was phantom R. his back was facing me.

i shouted"Phantom R"

he turned around, but something unforgetable was carved into my mind

he placed his hands around his waist, his head was bobing down, slowly moving up. his eyes screams blood. those 3 words he said, hurt me badly. "who are you?"

so there you have it. chapter 15 over

gimme the console!

fine...*sigh

2 hours later

marie, time to go home

shut up raphael, need to blow up an alien with this plasma grenade. *BOOM. buahahahaha. serves you right

dudimon, help me.

fine *sigh

hey marie, turn around

wha...( i pushed raphael's lip into marie's lip)

(marie fainted)

YOU! WILL!PAY! (chase me sadisticaly)

now folks, review plz


	16. Chapter 16

ok...(deep breaths) it is time for chapter 16. the wonder of this fantasy of randomness is ruining the course of the fabric of space and time.

oh my, that is bad!

dont worry marie, with my awesome skills, i will create awesome skills for an oc character that will appear at the end of this chapter.

who is it?

hold your tap dancing shoes raphael, i will reveal it later. with his skills, it might make Voldermort look like a pathetic guy.

so... he uses magic?

yepish... old magical earthy magic

cool.

enough insignificant talk, lets start

Ralphie, do the disclamers

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief and...HEY! STOP CALLING ME RALPHIE

opps, gotta run. it's showtime

chapter 16 a date with the dead

situation

marie was staring face to face with her deax (death and ex) boyfriend, his cold stares gives the chills to Marie's soul. it is as if he is staring into her soul, plotting something bad.

Marie POV

i cant believe it, raphael doesnt remember me. i...i...i... i wont accept this!

"how could you forget about me raphael? we known each other for a long time. you cant forget that!"i shouted

he scoffed at me, as if i was telling a joke

"listen lady, i dont care who you are, but if you stand in the way of napoleon, i will have to take you down for good."he threaten me

that took a blow to my heart. raphael... working for napoleon... that is impossible

"raphael, remember who you are. this isnt you."i said. trying to bring him back

his glare lessened down. it is as if my words are bringing him back. who knew it did the opposite.

"you're right. this isnt me. i was going soft on you since you're a girl."he said in a low dark tone. his eyes looks like he wants to kill me. he raised a gun and pointed it at me. "die"

just then, a flying ball hit raphael

"looks like i made it in time" charlie said

"charlie"i shouted

"oh, hey marie."she waved "phantom r, you gone too far."

"another incest to squash huh, destroy them you stupid soldiers."raphael said

"lets go marie, we gotta jam."charlie said

we ran past the Diabolique Chevalier and tried to get out the amusement park. Unfortunately, we were caught by the soldiers

i struggle to break free as raphael walk closer to me

"raphael, please wake up. remember me, remember charlie, remember your father."i pleaded him to stop

"my father? what about him? he is working for napoleon, and he is the one who help ny father. now i have to help him and finish the debt." Raphael said "now die."

raphael fired his gun and the bullet was heading straight forward me. i closed my eyes' waiting for the inevitable. i shed a tear as i faced my end. suddently, a man around raphael's age stood in front of me with a sword and sliced the bullet in half

that man has brown spiky hair, slim strong build and looks a bit like raphael

"who are you?"raphael asked

"my name, is Matthew Pendragon; cousin."he said with a dark tone

"cousin/pendragon!"me and raphael said simutaniously

OMG! i put in a descendent of arthur pendragon and the cousin of raphael!

He is my COUSIN!

yep, though he does not wield Excaliber *sob

so... where is the sword?

Marie, Marie, this is not the conversation a woman is suppose to talk about

oh...ok

oh, sorry for the late update. i was ban from digital technology for a while because of my exams. so no updates next week. also, i will also continue my yugioh zexal fanfic soon. peace out


	17. Chapter 17

soooo... i havent posted for weeks right?

well, at least i dont have to die from embaressment or killed by my cousin

well, he has the mightiest sword on earth soooo... yeah

but you said he doesnt have it last chapter.

i did, that would ruin the story if i have an overpowering character, yet

huh...

opps...spoilers. now do the disclamers

dudimon1 does not own rhythm thief.

wish i did, i could give Fondue extra screen time

It's showtime

chapter 17 COUSIN/PENDRAGON

raphael POV

sooooo... what is happening now? first, i was about to kill the intruder, second i tried to shoot them.3rd, the bullet got sliced in half by a man who claims to be my cousin.

"so raphael, long time no see. when was the last time...hmm... oh yes, when your mom died isnt it? you were so sad i comfort you the whole day."this cousin of mine said

the girl, who is called Marie, has a blank look on her makes me laugh a little... hey! i am suppose to kill her, not smile at her!

"so, you stooped to the level of working with Napoleon. huh, form what i heard, you are supposed to be dead."my cousin said while swinging his sword around

i stared at his sword and thought of something."if you are a decendent of the pendragon, then that sword is excalliber?"i asked

"maybe?maybe not? what you can see is nothing but an illusion. same as the price of you belonging in this realm."he said mysteriously

Marie POV

what are those 2 talking about. price, pendragon, raphael turning evil? what is going on here?!

"um...mr pendragon?"i asked sheepishly as i was inturupted

"call me Matt"he said"and yes, i will tell you about the price later. right now is fighting time!"then he assumed a battle position and in a flash, knocked out all of the guards

"hmm...why dont you join us cousin?"raphael ask "with your skills we can help master napoleon to take over the world"

i stared at those two. why is raphael being evil, and who is that mystery man?forst thing first, i have to get charlue outta here. she is knocked unconscience.

"dont wanna."matt said"that shorty is the enemy of our family. why do i have to work for couse i understand your reasin for working with him, you heartless person."

"i see then."raphael stared down at the ground. as he raised his head, his eyes looked like it has murderous intent on it. "then die" be raised his gin on matt and pulled the trigger

bang

then, on what seems to be a dream, matt sliced the bullet to tiny little pieces. i was aweed by his swordsmanship

"it is uselss. guns are worthless against me."he said now then, lets go princess of the moon" he threw a smokebomb and grabed me and charlie away from there

raphael POV

they got away. doesnt matter. the eclispse is in alignment. now i can grabbed the sunstone that appears at an eclispse.

"you got it general raphael."my master suddenly appeared and talked to me

"yes. tjough i meet some inturuption, i found the person who knows the location of excalliber" i said

my master suddenly from happy to excited. "world domination, here i come!"he shouted

i sigh, master can be an idiot sometimes.

"oh yeah general raphael,your pakage arrived"master said

a knight came to me withna parcel. i opened it to find a red suit with black stripes. similar to mine.

marie POV

after or little escape, matthew brpught us to an underground base place.

"now then"he said "you want to ask how my cousin has join the dark side?" i nodded

"it is a very long story,but i will tell you the reason first, then the story"he continued

"those who receives sonething, must lose something equivalent to their gift. that is the law of the world. when a man drinks the blood of matita, they lose the thing most precious to them. raphael's most precious thing is memories of being phantom r, and most impotantly, memories of you"he said

"but that doesnt explain why he join napoleon?"i asked

"because his dad serves napoleon, so he is tricked into thinking it is family bussiness."he said coldly

"no, it cannot be."i said

"napoleon finally noticed the worth of raphael. he is indeed the best candidate."he said while slumping his hands on his face

i was puzzled "why?"

just then, charlie woke with a grunt.

"charlie, you are not suppose to move right now!" i said, worried

"becuase raphael is the diresct desendent of Arthur pendragon."charlie said

shows over folks

wait wait wait wait. stop. i am the one to wield excalliber!

well, yeah. i mean, you are the protagonist

well, that is a development

shadup charlie.

sorry for not updating people. but can you guys at least review. it is not a hascle to do one.

p.s. read my new fanfic

p.p.s.i will update quickly since the holiday is coming


	18. Chapter 18

(Marie and Raphael entered my house)

GAH! *bang *crash *boom

What was that Raphael?

Don't know? He must have gone on rage

(Entered my room)

Whoa, he really destroyed everything

You said it Marie

What do you guys want?

We needed our script.

! YOU CAN FORGET YOUR FREAKING ACTS. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF TRYING TO GET ATENTION. NOBODY EVEN CARED OF MY NEW STORIES AND THERE WAS ONLY 1 REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTER! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHERED MAKING FANFICS ANYWAYS. I GET LACK OF SLEEP DOING THESE FANFICS AND NOBODY CARES. Maybe i should stop making some fanfics anymore.

Don't be disheartened. You probably need some inspiration

INSPIRATION! I GOT THE WHOLE STORIES WRAPPED UP IN MY HEAD WAITING TO BE BUST OUT BUT NOBODY CARES!

Well, why don't you create one more chapter? If it gets 37 reviews, then you can continue, if not, write out your whole summary out in a bonus chapter and leave everything as it is.

Good idea, fans make sure this gets 37 reviews and 7 reviews on this fanfic i made. s/8755453/1/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-A-spiritual-Host.

Great, do the disclaimer yourself dudimon

*sigh fine. I do not own rhythm thief

Chapter 18 A very boring history lesson

Marie POV

"ehhh, how do you know,Charlie?"I said, shocked as Charlie knows something. I felt so left out.

"He probably stole the notebook of Transtar from your raid at Aunt Matilda's base." Matt said coolly while walking towards a fridge to grab a jar of pickles

"First off, i am a girl. Second I didn't steal, I found it. Third, how do you know we went to Raphael's mom sister's base? "Charlie asks. She looked puzzled

"Oh, we are Facebook friends. Look here." Matt said while showing a computer page of his Facebook.

"So, do you want to know what Mr. Shorty (aka Napoleon) is thinking of?" Matt said while grabbing a projector and connecting to his laptop

"Yes. "I and Charlie said while giving a blank look

"Well… it all started many centuries ago, while king Arthur and his magician Merlin was ruling Camelot like they own the place. People was living in the city like no other crazy beast of nature was threatening the kingdom. "Matthew said while eating pickles quickly one by one while showing us a PowerPoint

"Can you skip to the part where we find out what is going on? "Charlie said while looking cross

"Sorry, I…" Matt said but then the PowerPoint gone blank "Opps, I forgot to charge my laptop."

Then Matt walked towards the refrigerator and unplugs his fridge power cord, and then he said "darn it, I can't freeze my coke now. Can I? "He said

This is going to be a long day

Isacc POV

"I must hurry; they must not know what me and Matt needed to do" I muttered as I was running through the sewers

"What are you doing father "a familiar voice said

"no Raphael, it is not what you think." I pleaded

"All for the sake of Napoleon" he said while aiming the gun at me

*bang

Marie POV

"As I was saying, there was a mysterious dragon came down from the skies. It was called the Napraniscus. It was a dragon that holds 10 unthinkable powers. The light side of the dragon holded the Moon violin, the bracelet of Tiamat and the Queens pendent. The dark side of the dragon holds the arm of Chylopirion, the horn of Tritanus, the Sunstone,the legs of Hercules, the wings of Icarus, the stone of the Unforgiving one and the Crest of the Sunking. Those elements are what define Napraniscus, the original dragon. "Matthew continued until he started to cry

"What is wrong "I asked

"There is no more pickles "he answered. I sweat dropped

Isacc POV

"I don't know what you are up to father but I know it will hinder Napoleon's plan."Raphael said after he shot my chest.

"Raphael, please, this isn't yourself." I said, trying to convince him back

"Save your breath Isacc. Your sun has the stone of the Unforgiving one. He now serves me and gain the powers of the dark one. He cannot be saved

"I can't, but I know someone who can."I smirked

"Who? The girl? She cannot save him. He will serve me until his bones and flesh withers off this world." Napoleon said. "Kill him Raphael."

*bang *bang

Marie POV

"Ok, I had gotten my pickles. Time to continue my story." Matt said

"you better, we had many setbacks because of you"Charlie said

"ok… Then the dragon talked to the king and ask him "what do you seek the most, o fair and noble king" "I seek not gold, nor pleasure, but to unite my kingdom (ok to be honest, I don't know much about king Arthur and Merlin so I will just make things up) with the whole land."

The dragon, pleased with his answer, flew off to no one knows where. But rumors suggest that it was captured by some thugs and was sent to be sold off by some wealthy guy. Then, the dragon split into 3. The good dragon's name was Alexandra, The evil dragon was Mafistia. The 2 dragon killed off the thugs and flew away. The third dragon, whose name is none by some, was killed in the struggle to get away. But its name was Matita, the dragon who has neither good or bad in its heart. It's blood was spilled and has amazing healing properties. Merlin found some of the blood and kept it for safe keeping.

Sometime later, the 2 dragons came attacking the kingdom, not out of evil, but instinct. Instinct is neither evil nor good, it is what we think is right. What the dragons was thinking is to destroy everything on this planet. King Arthur tried to stop them but his sword; Excalibur; broke. As what seems hopeless, Merlin resurrected the Matita and the dragon stopped its 2 selves. Then, the 2 dragon split into 10 pieces and the kingdom was saved. Matita restored the sword to its former glory. Then, it turned into a mysterious coin which was given to a person merlin trust.

"Don't you mean that Raphael's coin"Charlie said

"yes, it was passed down to his father side of the family to him."Matthew said

"So, what does the coin do?"I asked

"the coin brings back the 2 dragons if the 10 piece was olaced on the stone of Excalibur when all planets and moons except ours align the sun to create a black sun and the dragons will be revived. And he who has the coins, controls the dragons" Matt said

"Then lets go get the coin and save the world"Charlie said

"But we will need some help"I said

"I could offer some help." A familiar voice said

It was Raphael's aunt and his father

Shows Over folks

Yay, chapter 18 finished. Took me 2 and a half weeks to finish.

Now people, get the fanfic above 7 reviews and this fanfic 37 ok. Dudimon1 out


	19. Chapter 19

Wassup everyone, this is dudimon1. Sorry for being inactive for sooooo long. Had lots of things to do at the holidays like going to Adelaide and playing card games on motorcycles…

They haven't invented those yet

Hold your shoes Raphael, I didn't say on which console

Oh…

Soooo, during my spare time, I made plans for a sequel of this fanfic

You are going all the way, right?

You said it Marie. The sequel is so badass, it is extremely badass

Ok… do the disclaimer

Fine. I do not own rhythm thief

Chapter 19 Help

"We will help you" a familiar voice said. It was Raphael's aunt and his father.

Charlie stood up into a battle position when she winced in pain.

"You should lay back girly, you will need all the strength you need." Matilda said

"Shaddap, you have no right to say that. Why are you here?" Charlie said

"She is on our side." Matthew said as he blacked both of them

At this point, Marie started breathing heavily as she grabbed something sharp and tried to aim at Matilda's neck. But she was stopped by Matthew as he pointed a sword at Marie's throat

"Stop it. You will hurt someone. "Matthew said as he grabbed her hand and tries to grab the sharp object away.

"She….. she killed Raphael." Marie said as she started sobbing

"It was needed at the beginning." Raphael's father said

"What do you mean it was needed? You want your family to kill each other. "Marie broke down

At this instant, Matthew shoved a piece of a pickle down Marie throat where she was knocked out.

"Can you stop revolving your life around pickles, Matthew" Matilda said

"Can't help it, I was trained to be like this. "Matthew said

"Well, let's move her to your lab and restrain her." Raphael's father said

Marie shed a tear as she whispered "Raphael"

Raphael POV

"Sorry master, they got away." I stared at the ground, waiting for whatever punishment to happen

"No matter, they caught us by surprise. I should have known that woman who killed you was working for him. "Napoléon said

Wait… what!

"Master, if I may not be bold, but how can I be here if I am killed?" I asked

"Um… nothing, did I say killed, I meant gilled "Napoléon said.

"Oh…" was all I could say

Marie POV

I woke up in this dark pseudo space place where everywhere I run, there is no end

"Where… where am I?" I asked myself. Then, I saw a person far away. I immediately knew who he was.

"Raphael!" I shouted as I ran towards him

Then, he turned around and stared at me. No, he isn't Raphael. He…he…

"Die" he said, pointing a gun at me

*BANG

Suddenly, I woke up

Matthew POV

10 min ago

"Why am I the one who have to carry uncle and the 2 girls all by myself?" I whined as I carried a huge bag, containing 3 severely wounded people

"Because you were trained to be a human weapon, so grow up." Aunt Matilda said

"Fine, you owe me 10 jars of pickles. If not, I may have to release my sadist urges" I said as I starting to get irritated

"Who says you have to put 62 security systems up and you have to deactivate it one by one." Aunt Matilda said as she duck under a laser

"Quit whining, if only you haven't broken the remote, I could have my supply of pickles" I said

"Shaddap, your cousin broke it" Aunt said

"She's right; she used it to block a bullet heading towards me." Uncle said

"Whatever. Oh! We reached the lab" I said as we stood in front of a giant metal door

I then opened the bag and unpacked the patients onto separate beds

"Why are you putting restraints onto Marie?" Charlie said

"She is going to have a panic attack and tries to kill my aunt. So it is better to restrain her." I said as I activated my labs computer and started typing faster than the speed of light.

"Whoa" was all everyone but Aunt Matilda could say

"How does he do that?" Charlie asked

"He was trained to be a super soldier and super computer by using pickle drugs." Aunt said

"But as a side effect, I have to eat pickles every half hour or else something bad happens." I finished

"Why, what happens?" Charlie asked

"You don't wanna know. Here, eat this pickle soup, it has amazing healing properties."

After feeding Charlie and uncle the soup, Marie woke up

"Yo, you woke up." I said as I walked towards her

I stared at her eyes, but there is something wrong with them. It is like her soul been taken out

"Where…where am I?" Marie asked, slowly moving her head to scan the area

"My science lab. It is where I created many objects like a teleporter and a machine that can create a black hole." I said proudly as I showed her my inventions

"I…I have to see Raphael." she said

"Whoa there, you had an emotional breakdown and you wanna see him. Not a good idea. Look at what he did to his father, bleeding chest. Good thing I had pickle soup. Man, do they rock." I said as I slurped some soup. "Want to have some soup."

She didn't answer my question. But instead, she tries to break out of the restraints.

"It is useless, it is made by 2 layers of titanium" I answered

"I... I have to see Raphael" Marie said

"Fine." I said as I release the restraints on one of her hand. "If you can beat me in an arm-wrestle, you can see him."

"Matthew, don't! You will ruin our plans." Uncle said

"The plan was doomed form the start. Raphael has the stone of the Unforgiving one, so his soul is at Napoleon's mercy. His heart is clouded by the darkness of Napoleon. If she can beat me, then, I let her do what she wants. If not, then we follow the plan" I said

"Fine, I accept." Maire said. Her spirit came back. But not for long

We placed our arms on a table and after the whistle, I smashed her arm on the table so hard, it broke the table, and her arm

"Now, you listen to us." I said

"No! I wouldn't give up!" She said. That is what I want to hear

Then, I grabbed a phone and tossed it to Charlie.

"Call your father and Marie's mom. Make an excuse to stay here. But don't tell anyone you are here." I said

"What are you planning?" Matilda said as I left a bowl of soup next to Marie seat

"Something fun." I said

Shows over folks

Wow, I really increased the violence of this fanfic, so it's rating so now T

Well… tell us a bit of the sequel of this fanfic

Fine. Only a bit Raphael. There will be multiple crossovers of many characters you might or might not know. Some of them goes into blue police boxes, some goes to a restaurant called Bueno Nacho's and some uses giant keys to beat up monsters.

Too much spoilers. You will go to jail for that

NOOOOOOO! Please don't do it inspector Vergier

Also people, sorry for trolling in the last chapter. Was picked by people who had superiority complex and I wanted some fame. Sorry


	20. Chapter 20

Whoo hooo!Finally, it is time to celebrate our 20th chapter anniversary!

Who cares, it is not the 20th year this fanfic been around.

YOU…DARE…TO INSULT ME RAPHAEL!

Eeep… *gulp Nope!

Great. I had gotten bored of my summer holiday, so I watched all four season of Kim Possible out of boredom. I decided she would appear in the sequel of this fanfic

WAIT… WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!

Yeah Charlie… Why?

She is my idol man! That is why I became a Private Eye

Whatever, you are still a wannabe

SHADDAP PHANTOM R!

Well… now that they are fighting, let's do the disclaimers.

I do not own Rhythm Thief, Cardfight Vanguard and lots of other stuff. This is purely entertainment

Chapter 20 The game shows the message

Matthew POV

It was after I placed pickled soup next to Marie seat that I grabbed my laptop and started playing halo. It was fun until Charlie walked up to me and slapped me

"You didn't have to break her arm. I will apprehend you of assault after this mess!" That stinking private eye wannabe said

"Try me. I singled handedly took down an alien invasion once, survived being sucked into a black hole twice and took down an alien race. If you could apprehend me, I would be surprise!" I said boldly as I stared at her with killing intent

"Who believes that kind of crap! You are making this up!" Charlie said

"I don't care. Besides, this little scenario is going to sparked off a chain of events. I am sure of it." I said while continuing playing my game

"Well, if you tell me what this plan is, I may reduce your sentence to a year." Charlie said

"He is not going to give you information that easily. I can tell you that he will play a game with you." Aunt Matilda said. She always knew what I am going to do

"What is the game Phantom R's cousin?" Charlie crossed her arms, looking at me intensely like a kid wanting candy on Halloween night

"Well, ex-champ, let's play Cardfight Vanguard." I said whilst pulling out my deck" If you are up for the challenge"

"Well, bring it on! I am still no pushover" she said while pulling out her deck

STAND UP, THE VANGUARD!

Marie POV

"Grr…..these shackles are really hard to break and my arm still hurts." I mumbled as I struggled to break free from these shackles while tending my broken arm

As I was about to give up, there was a beep next to the pickle soup that Matthew left behind.

"Sir Matthew, it appears Raphael is at his apartment" the device at the table said

Wait…..

Did it say it knows Raphael's location, I must go there. But I can't break free. Wait; there was something Matthew said about the pickle soup

**Flashback**

"**You know, this pickle soup has wondrous healing properties. It can mend broken bones in seconds. And gives you a muscle boost for a few minutes. You could probably rip through steel if that is the case" Matthew said like he was proud of it**

"**So… it is like steroids. You know that could wind you up in jail" Charlie said**

"**Oh, come on! Cigarettes are harmful yet it wasn't banned. This stuff doesn't have any side effects. It is made from vitamins and pickles." Matthew said as he slurped the soup. "Dang, this soup fills my aching tummy"**

"**More like fill up the blood in your brain." Charlie said**

**Flashback ended**

Looks like I have to drink the soup

Matthew POV

Matthew damage:5 Charlie damage:2

"Man, you really suck at this game. How long have you played this game?" Charlie asked as she was looking smug

"Well… 2 years" I said sheepishly

"You must be a real noob." Charlie said triumphantly

"We will see about that!" I said.

FINAL TURN!

"Dude, what can you do with that suckish field and 1 card in your hand" Charlie said

"The stage of the plan. Watch closely." I said

I ride Spectral duke dragon. I activate his skill, when Black Dragoon Knight is in its soul, it gains 1000 power. Black Dragoon Knight skill activates, when a card named "Spectral Duke Dragon" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Scout of Darkness, Vortimer" in your soul, I retire 1 gold paladin and look at the top 2 cards of my deck and call them onto the field. I retire Elixir Sommelier and superior call Charging Chariot Knight and Battlefield Storm, Sagramore.

"Don't tell me, an all-out assault!" Charlie shouted

"yes, sagramore skill, counterblast a card and it gains 3000 pover and I boost it with Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan and attack your vanguard." I shouted

"No Guard." Charlie said

Charlie damage:3

"Charging Chariot Knight skill, if my hand is smaller than yours, it gains 3000 power. With the boost Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, it attacks your vanguard."

"No Guard." Charlie said

Charlie damage:4

" Spectral duke dragon attacks" I shouted as it is time for my ace to attack

"Perfect guard." Charlie shouted

Charlie cards in hand:2

"Twin drive, first check. Second check. Critial trigger. All effects to vanguard" I said

"What! You are giving a trigger to a card that can't attack."Charlie shouted

"You must be outdated. Spectral Duke Dragon limit break!"I shouted

"WHAT!" Charlie shouted and is confused

"counterblast 2 cards and sacrificing 3 gold paladin. The dark dragon will finally return to his prime." I said

"Wait, you don't mean, you are planning to sacrifice Marie to bring back Raphael!" Charlie said

"Yes." I said

"**Master Matthew, the prisoner has escaped" a computer said**

"Looks like she is at Raphael's apartment." I said

"We best go get her." Charlie said as she grabbed her jacket

Marie POV

I ran out of Matthew secret lair and into the streets. The moon has been especially bright today. I don't really care, because I need to find him

Raphael POV

Sooo….. why am I at the apartment?

I do not know, but the bracelet of Tiamat has been acting strangely and I been drawn here

Then, I heard the door opened. It was that girl, form the amusement park

"Raphael. I need to have a word with you." The girl said

**Shows over folks**

**Good. Why the hell did you put in Cardfight vanguard in there? You must have a sick mind**

Dude, I am not sick. This is because I am a big fan of the game and I want to put it in there. Do you know how long it takes for me to write a chapter without my parents spying on me. It is embarrassing to write fanfics!

**Whatever. Besides, your story sucks anyways.**

Fine. Next chapter, you will do something horrendous. Besides, my story is sooooo original.

**Everybody does frikken amnesia's on the main characters. Besides, how is your story is original?**

Fine, people reading this. Is my story is unoriginal or not. Plz review of your opinion

**And also, this stupid author decides to write a bonus chapter next time if he has the time about the whole summary of the story up till now so you won't get confused**

Hey! Not my fault my android tablet I wrote on does not do spelling and grammar check. And I stayed up late doing these fanfics.

**Whatever. See ya all next time readers!**


End file.
